


Le 3 avril

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Le 3 avril était une journée spéciale. C'était le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Le 3 avril

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Naruto entra en courant dans l’académie, impatient de commencer son premier jour. Il avait tout prévu. Il allait devenir un grand ninja et ensuite il deviendrait Hokage. Il réussirait à dépasser le quatrième Hokage, son héro. Naruto regarda les élèves présents dans la cour. Il en connaissait déjà certain qu’il avait vu au village. Chacun était avec son groupe d’amis et tous s’amusèrent. Naruto s’approcha des autres enfants, mais tous s’éloignèrent ou l’ignorèrent. Il baissa la tête. Il aurait dû s’en douter. Pourquoi les choses seraient différentes ici ? Un groupe de filles passa à côté de lui et Naruto sentit quelqu’un le bousculer et il tomba par terre.

« Je suis désolée. Tu vas bien ? »

Il leva la tête et vit une fille accroupit devant lui. Elle avait les cheveux roses, retenus par un ruban rouge et de grands yeux verts. Elle le regardait avec curiosité. Le cœur de Naruto s’accéléra, ses mains étaient moites et il rougit. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait une vision aussi belle. Avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de répondre, une fille blonde s’approcha en courant.

« Sakura, viens! Dépêches-toi ! »

Sans un regard vers Naruto, elle attrapa la main de Sakura et la tira vers elle. Toutes deux partirent en courant. Naruto resta assis par terre, fixant l’endroit où se trouvait Sakura. Sakura. Un nom qui lui allait parfaitement. Elle était aussi belle que la fleur dont elle portait le nom, pensa Naruto. Il rougit un peu plus. Alors c’est ça que l’on ressent quand on est amoureux ? 

Le 3 avril était le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura.

******

Une année était passée et Naruto était plus amoureux de Sakura que jamais. Il avait décidé de fêter ce premier anniversaire. Il avait acheté une rose avec l’argent qu’il avait économisé et l’avait entouré d’un ruban rose. Même si Sakura ne lui adressait pas la parole et que tout ce qu’il faisait semblait l’agacer, il savait au fond de lui que ce cadeau allait lui plaire. Pour une fois, Naruto arriva en avance à l’académie. Il attendit Sakura avec impatience et quand elle arriva, il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça devant elle. Il lui tendit la rose et déclara joyeusement :

« Joyeux anniversaire Sakura-chan ! »

Sakura prit la rose et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Ce n’est pas mon anniversaire, idiot. »

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il sourit et retourna s’asseoir. Il regarda Sakura du coin de l’œil qui avait discrètement sentit la rose avant de la poser sur son bureau. À la fin de la journée, Naruto vit que Sakura avait toujours la rose avec elle, ce qui le rendait heureux.

C’était devenu une tradition pour Naruto. Chaque année, le 3 avril, il offrait une rose, entourée d’un ruban à Sakura. Même s’il l’énervait, même si toute son attention était tournée vers Sasuke, elle acceptait toujours la rose que Naruto lui offrait. Les seules fois où Il n’avait pas respecté sa tradition était lorsqu’il était parti avec Jiraya. Alors, lorsqu’il était revenu à Konoha, il lui avait offert deux roses en plus.

« Une pour chaque année que j’ai manqué, avait-il expliqué. »

Sakura accepta les roses, souriante. Naruto rougit. c’était la première fois qu’elle lui souriait comme cela.

« Cela m’avait manqué de ne pas recevoir tes roses. »

Elle huma le parfum des roses. Naruto se gratta le bout du nez, toujours rougissant, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Sakura avait pensé à lui quand il était parti. Le 3 avril était entrain de devenir une journée importante pour elle aussi.

Une année était passé depuis la fin de la quatrième grande guerre. Naruto et Sakura passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversé les avaient rapproché et Naruto n’imaginait pas vivre une seule journée de plus sans Sakura. Cette année, lorsqu’il offrit une rose, Sakura lui demanda :

« Naruto, tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu m’offrais toujours une rose le 3 avril. »

Il est vrai qu’il ne lui avait jamais avoué la raison. Quand elle lui demandait pourquoi quand ils étaient enfants, il lui souriait en lui disant que c’était un anniversaire. Seul lui le savait, mais le simple fait de voir le sourire de Sakura quand elle acceptait sa rose le rendait heureux et lui suffisait. C’était comme un secret qu’il avait gardé au fond de lui toutes ces années. Naruto se sentit gêné. Qu’est-ce que Sakura allait penser ? Est-ce que ça lui ferait plaisir ? Ou est-ce qu’elle allait le trouver ridicule ?

« Tu vas trouver ça bête, dit-il.  
-Je suis sûre que non. »

Naruto baissa le regard et prit une profonde inspiration. Son cœur battait à cent à l’heure et il avait l’impression que ce qu’il allait avouer à Sakura allait changer sa vie. Il leva de nouveau le regard vers elle et lui prit la main. Il la regardait si intensément qu’elle se mit à rougir.

« Le 3 avril, c’est le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et sa respiration s’accéléra. Naruto continua ses explications, c’était comme s’il ne pouvait plus s’arrêter. Il avait besoin de tout lui avouer.

« C’était notre premier jour à l’académie. On était dans la cour et tu jouais avec Ino. Tu m’as bousculé et je suis tombé par terre. Quand j’ai levé la tête, tu étais là et je t’ai trouvé tellement belle. Tu m’as demandé si j’allais bien. C’était la première fois que quelqu’un me demandais si j’allais bien, ou s’inquiétait pour moi. À cet instant, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Tu dois certainement ne pas t’en souvenir.  
-Je m’en souviens, murmura Sakura, ce qui surpris Naruto. Alors, quand tu parlais d’anniversaire... »

Naruto acquiesça.

« Pourtant, j’étais tellement méchante avec toi à l’époque.  
-À cet instant, j’ai pu voir ton cœur et depuis, chaque jour, je t’aime un peu plus. Je sais, c’est ridicule. »

Naruto sourit, mais le cœur n’y était pas. C’était à cet instant que Sakura allait lui dire qu’elle n’avait aucun sentiment pour lui et qu’ils étaient juste amis. Il s’y était préparé depuis longtemps mais la douleur n’en était pas moins forte. Il voulut lâcher la main de Sakura, mais celle-ci le retint. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son autre main sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle souriait.

« Ce n’est pas ridicule, dit-elle. C’est la plus belle chose qu’on m’ait jamais dite. »

Elle caressa sa joue avec son pouce et Naruto frissonna.

« Lorsque Kyûbi t’a été retiré, j’ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. À ce moment là, je ne pensais qu’à te garder en vie. Et lorsque j’avais ton cœur dans ma main, je n’avais jamais été aussi effrayée parce que si je t’avais perdu, je n’aurais jamais pu y survivre. À ce moment là, j’ai compris que ce que j’avais pris pour de l’amitié, était en fait de l’amour. »

Sakura s’approcha encore et Naruto pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa respiration qui prenait le même rythme que la sienne et ses lèvres frôler les siennes.

« Je t’aime Naruto. »

Il s’embrassèrent. Naruto passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la serre contre lui. Il avait besoin de la sentir pour réaliser qu’il ne rêvait pas et que tout était bien réel. Que Sakura l’aimait autant qu’il l’aimait. Il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux. 

Le 3 avril était une journée spéciale. C’était le jour où Naruto était tombé amoureux de Sakura. C’était aussi le jour où Sakura avait avoué son amour à Naruto.

_Fin___


End file.
